Heartbreak and Hidden Letters: A Brallie Fanfiction
by justafreakthatwritesfanfic
Summary: Callie Jacob is a girl whose never been dealt an easy hand. Now when she has the family she's always dreamed of a boy complicates her wish and makes her wonder what's more important. Picking up where the midseason finale left off. I hope it's better than this summary


_**Authors note: Hey it's Sam (calliexbrandon on tumblr and instagram)! I hope you enjoy tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Fosters. It's a daily struggle.**_

_**Third Person POV**_

"Gone," Brandon mimicked the word. It didn't _feel or sound right _when it rolled of his tongue. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I woke up in this morning and she wasn't in bed and most of her things are missing," Mariana explained, _again._ She was clearly becoming impatient after Brandon had mumbled the same word, repeatedly. As if he was incapable of grasping the meaning.

"Did she take the guitar?" Brandon asked. Ever since he found out Callie was gone it was like a piece of him was missing. He couldn't believe it at first. Her leaving after the special moment they shared; it felt like a slap in the face. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips against his. _The lips that left him craving more_; about her hands in his hair disheveling it. _Making him look slightly mad but she was driving him there. _His fingers were rough and calloused from playing the piano but his palms soft on the small of her back. Just thinking about would steal his breath. After all the moments they shared became memories. Memories are for holding on to when what you love is gone. She had gone; after everything.

"Why?" Mariana asked. Brandon just shrugged in return.

"She left it just lying on her bed," Mariana finished. _Why didn't she take the guitar_? Brandon asked himself. Did it represent too many memories or attachments? Was she trying to make up for leaving him? As if an old battered guitar could make Brandon feel any better about Callie leaving.

"Have you told Jude yet?" Brandon asked as the thought occurred to him. _Jude must be devastated_ Brandon thought to himself. Brandon knew that Callie and Jude had fought but he figured they would work it out. Brandon hadn't even talked to Jude about the kiss yet. What would he say? I'm sorry? Brandon knew that would be a lie.

"Yes," Mariana started to explain, "after I woke up I told moms and they told Jude, the poor kid is heartbroken I mean we all are." Mariana raised an eyebrow at Brandon _as if she was questioning him._

"The only thing is I can't figure out why she would leave. I mean moms told her they were going to adopt her and Jude. I know the day I found out I was going to be adopted was the best day of my life," Mariana told Brandon.

"Unless something else was going on here," Mariana gave Brandon _the _look. _The once that __ almost dared him to say more._

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Brandon responded.

"You think I can't see the way you look at her," Mariana told him.

"Whaa-t," Brandon stuttered clearly caught off guard.

"If we don't get her back," Mariana whispered to Brandon now, "I'm going to be very upset with you."

Brandon just stared at Mariana. They stood there for a few seconds but not really there at all. Their minds were recalling their own memories with Callie until Mariana nudged Brandon and told him to follow her.

"B, good you're up," Stef said as they entered the kitchen where Lena and Stef were sitting around the table. Brandon figured they were in their room this couldn't be easy for Jude

"I'm guessing Mariana filled you in."

"Yes, do you have any leads on where she could be?" Brandon asked Stef and Lena who seemed distraught.

"No, not yet but she did leave this," Stef said as she handed the note over to Brandon.

_Dear Fosters,_

_I'm so sorry to leave you this way. But you have to understand it's for the best. Please keep Jude safe and do not look for me. I am safe I promise. I'm not alone. Thank you for all the care and love you provided me with in the time I lived with you. I have never felt so wanted in my life. Thank you for everything. I love all of you so much._

_Love,_

_Callie_

"This is it?" Brandon asked as his mind raced with a million possibilities of where she could be.

"Yes, but she said she wasn't alone," Lena said.

"Do any of you know a friend of Callie that might have had reasons to leave?" Stef asked Mariana and Brandon. Mariana looked as if a switch had been turned on in her brain.

"The party Callie and I went to was at foreclosed house," Mariana said, "I am pretty sure someone there said the house was Wyatt's." _Wyatt_, Brandon thought. She left with Wyatt.

"We could try to figure out how to contact Wyatt," Brandon said, "I'm sure one of his friends will give us his number."

"Wait," Jude asked as he and Jesus came into the kitchen and joined in the conversation, "did you try tracking her phone like you did with Brandon's?"

"Sorry sweets," Stef said to Jude, "if the phone is shut off I can't track it."

"Oh," Jude sighed as he tried to keep the disappointment from showing. But it did. Everyone's face had a similar expression. Even Jesus, though he and Callie had not known each other very well. Brandon just looked…. He looked almost dead. Not like a stereotypical zombie but his eyes seemed to dull, he looked pained, and seemed stiff. He tried to be brave and have hope if not for himself than for his family. But Brandon didn't know how long he could keep up the façade.

~_Walk away_

_Barely breathing_

_As I'm lying on the floor_

_Take my heart_

_As you're leaving_

_I don't need it anymore_

_The Memory by Mayday Parade~_

_**What do you think will happen next? What do you think of this chapter tell me I'd love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy it please favorite, follow, and review. I have hopes for this so please tell me what you think so I know if I should continue. **_


End file.
